


La bendita adolescencia

by sunflow3rs



Series: Galaxia [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Español | Spanish, First Kiss, First Time Feeling Love or Something Like This, Hand Jobs, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Rare Pairings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wet Dream, and now, no beta we die like men
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs
Summary: Yamaguchi y Kageyama son dos chicos que en la normalidad de su adolescencia se dejan llevar por unos recién descubiertos sentimientos los cuales ni saben controlar ni entienden lo que significan.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Galaxia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933195
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. Bisexual or European?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El corazón de Yamaguchi latiendo a mil por hora mientras se replantea todas sus cuestiones a cerca de su sexualidad.

Esto es... ¿Normal?

Yamaguchi cree, o mejor dicho, quiere creer que sí. Que toda la situación a su alrededor es completa y francamente normal porque al fin y al cabo son dos simples y calentorros adolescentes. Cumplió los diecisiete hace menos de un mes y su compañero de vóley celebraría su cumpleaños en algunas semanas, así que todavía se encuentran en la etapa de superación de los estragos que dejó detrás de si la edad del pavo. Y esto es muy, pero que muy complicado.

Al menos para él. Son demasiados los distintos sentimientos que se acumulan en la boca de su estómago y de los que no tiene ni pajolera idea del cómo digerir. Son tan variados entre sí que hay veces en las que Yamaguchi no sabe qué decir cuándo le preguntan por el cómo se encuentra.

¿Qué tal estás? No lo sé, ahora mismo me encuentro bien, pero si me preguntas dentro de tres minutos estaré en medio de una crisis existencial porque vi una película horrorosa en la que trataban mal a los animales el otro día, y me acabo de acordar, perfecto, ahora estoy triste por ellos, porque, ¿quiénes somos nosotros para decidir sobre la vida de otros seres vivos?

Luego, están los sentimientos que se contradicen entre ellos mismos, los cuales a Yamaguchi le parecen, indiscutiblemente, los peores. Como cuando cree que Yachi es la persona más guapa del universo y, entonces, le echa una mirada a Ennoshita y es como, _wow_ , ¿quién eres?

Todo empezó el día en el que los chicos estaban opinando en el cuarto del club después de la práctica hace poco más de dos meses. Tanaka, quien no ha madurado ni una pizca a pesar de ahora ser un alumno de tercer curso y, además, el vicecapitán, estaba hablando de -cómo no- las chicas de su clase. Nishinoya y él parecían tener una entusiasta discusión sobre estas, porque sí, Himura era la más simpática, pero no había duda alguna de que Matsuoka era la que contaba los chistes más divertidos. Como siempre en ese tipo de conversaciones, el dúo acabó hablando sobre Kiyoko, porque Himura es simpática y Matsuoka graciosa, peor Kiyoko es una diosa.

Entonces, Ennoshita entró en la conversación pidiendo que por favor dejasen de comparar a las chicas y el tema pasó a ser sobre cuan buena pareja harían Tanaka y Kiyoko si esta le hiciera caso. Con respecto a esto estuvieron de acuerdo pocas personas, en realidad, Tsukishima incluso llegó a reírse en su cara porque _nunca llegaría a nada con Kiyoko_.

—¡No seas envidioso! Lo que pasa es que a ti ninguna chica te hace caso.

Yamaguchi sintió que esta era su oportunidad y levantando el dedo, puntualizó: —En realidad, Tsukki es muy popular entre las chicas. Muchas me han pedido su número.

A Tanaka esto le pilló por sorpresa y ante la sonrisa cargada de superioridad de Tsukishima, tuvo que arreglar inmediatamente su error.

—No seas tonto, Yamaguchi, seguro que en realidad las chicas van a por ti. —Nishinoya le coreó por detrás apoyando la afirmación, y Yamaguchi se apresuró en negar con la cabeza. Él no se considera feo, ni mucho menos, pero sabe que Tsukishima es mil veces más atractivo que él. —Como Yachi, ¡harías tan buena pareja con ella! Podríamos ir a una doble cita, Kiyoko y yo y tú y ella, ¿qué te parece?

Esa fue la primera vez que Yamaguchi pensó en Yachi como algo más que una amiga. Sí, claro, siempre ha pensado que la chica es guapa, que cuando se pone nerviosa se le enrojecen las mejillas y eso le hace súper linda y que tiene un talento inédito para todo lo relacionado con la ilustración. Se mandan mensajes constantemente y comparte su día a día con ella tanto como lo hace con Tsukishima.

Entonces se rio de la broma a la vez que Hinata pedía ir junto a ellos también. Al final, terminaron por quedar para merendar ese mismo fin de semana y con ellos fueron todo el equipo. Incluso estuvieron los antiguos miembros, quienes hicieron un hueco en su ajetreada agenda como estudiantes universitarios y empleados de trabajos a medio tiempo.

No dejó de pensar en el cómo sería salir con Yachi, como novios y no como, simplemente, buenos amigos. ¿Tendría que cogerle de la mano? ¿Darle besos en los labios? ¿Al estilo francés añadiendo la lengua? Como en se ve en las películas extranjeras y ese tipo de cosas.

Con Yachi entrelazó a Kiyoko, porque esta chica también es irremediablemente guapa y siempre ha sido tan buena con él que no entiende el cómo todo el mundo todavía no se encuentra enamorado de ella. Entonces, de la mano de Kiyoko llegó Sugawara porque comparten el mismo lunar en el rostro y Yamaguchi cree que les da un toque... Del tipo sensual, o algo así.

Luego apareció Daichi con su espalda ancha y sus muslos marcados, teniendo uno de los mejores cuerpos que alguna vez hubiese visto a lo largo de su vida en los múltiples vestuarios que ha estado. Y también estaba el caso de Tanaka, quien parece querer competir con su excapitán en cuanto a musculatura se trata ahora de que, en su tercer año, ha añadido a su ejercicio diario una carrera matutina antes de llegar al instituto.

Pensó en Tsukishima y sorprendentemente se topó con que no le gustaba imaginarse a sí mismo dando besos en los labios y con lengua a su mejor amigo. Y no tenía absoluta idea del por qué, Yachi también es su mejor amiga y si se pone a pensarlo no le importaría hacer ese tipo de cosas con ella. Gracias a la ayuda de Suga, Daichi y Tanaka, se dio cuenta de que tampoco se debe a que Tsukishima sea un chico, porque estos también lo son y a su mente, al parecer, no le importa ni un comino el género.

Acabó su propia disputa diciendo que lo que ocurre es que no le atraen los chicos de su edad. Hinata tampoco parecía causar ninguna epifanía en su interior, así que, con simpleza, lo dejó estar y se olvidó durante algún tiempo de ello. Le gustan las chicas y le gustan los chicos, pero que estos últimos sean mayores que él. No le importa que las chicas también sean mayores, es decir, tiene a Kiyoko como ejemplo.

Aunque en toda esta ecuación a Yamaguchi se le olvidó un dato importante que en aquel momento de iluminación divina le pareció completamente irrelevante: Su otro compañero, Kageyama.

Kageyama es un chico y Kageyama tiene su edad, así que como hizo con Hinata y con Tsukishima, lo descartó de inmediato sin ni siquiera dejar unos segundos libres a su mente para que llegase a imaginarlo. Así que lo simplificó diciendo que es Kageyama, el "rey" de la cancha, quien solo muestra interés en una pelota de vóley y al que le cuesta demostrar que tiene más emociones que estar constantemente molesto o enfadado. Es imposible encontrarlo atractivo, porque sí, es guapo y es alto y hace deporte y una vez una chica de su clase le preguntó por él, pero... No, nada, no le atraía ni una pizca.

Tuvo que cometer un terrible y peligroso error, de eso está seguro, porque si no es de este modo, no hay ni Dios que sea capaz de explicar lo que diantres sucede en este momento.

Entonces, se tiene que repetir que es normal, que son adolescentes idiotas y que esas cosas pasan, quizás por estar todo el santo día rodeado por tal cantidad de testosterona, pero que pasan. A Yamaguchi no le pasan, pero hay una primera vez para todo, es decir, ¿quién no se ha puesto cachondo al ver, sin querer, a tu compañero de equipo masturbarse en el baño de tu casa?

Ajá, completa y francamente normal. Un espectáculo de extrema cotidianidad, el pan de cada día.

Ahora de lo que debe de preocuparse es de esconder su erección de la vista de Kageyama. Sentado en su cama, mirando el bulto en sus pantalones y con el pelo aún húmedo por su reciente ducha, temiendo que va a tener que volver a bañarse, porque la idea de hacer desaparecer la molestia de entre sus piernas en su propia habitación con un clínex a un lado y con Kageyama a un par de metros, pudiendo abrir la puerta en cualquier momento... No, no es una buena idea.

Está en blanco, su mente ha viajado a otra dimensión pero en el camino se ha quedado estancada en un limbo infinito del que no va a poder salir. No tiene ni idea de lo qué hacer. Su dichoso chándal no oculta absolutamente nada, cree que hasta realza más el bulto, como si tuviese un cartel luminoso sobre él que diga "No mires abajo". Todavía tiene que esperar a que Kageyama termine de bañarse, bajar a la cocina y preparar la cena. Al menos, se dice, sus padres no están en casa, porque de haberlo estado, Yamaguchi no sería capaz de abandonar la comodidad de las cuatro paredes de su habitación.

Yamaguchi abraza a su almohada y la coloca entre sus piernas, por si acaso a Kageyama le diese por entrar antes de que su pequeño amigo se durmiese, y empieza a pensar en cosas que le resultan desagradables: El plátano que se cayó detrás de la nevera y olvidó recoger para encontrarlo semanas después completamente negro y lleno de moho -una fila de hormigas le había indicado el camino; o la película llena de sangre y decapitaciones que vio junto a Tsukishima porque Kuroo había dicho que es una obra audiovisual que todo el mundo debería ver al menos una vez en su vida porque critica a la lucha de clases a base de machetazos limpios. Según sus palabras, Yamaguchi no las comparte y jura que su mejor amigo tampoco.

Cuando cree que lo ha conseguido y sintiendo que su mente se ha olvidado de diferenciar las dos situaciones, ahora solo siendo capaz de imaginar a cabezas con moho maloliente, Kageyama entra en la habitación con una toalla alrededor de su cuello y con uno de los pantalones de chándal que Yamaguchi le había dejado puesto, pero sin camiseta. Todavía escurren sobre su piel algunas gotas que caen de la humedad de su pelo. Y entonces, a la cabeza de Yamaguchi vuelven los últimos diez o veinte segundos que vivió en su baño: Los suaves jadeos salir de la boca de su amigo, el sonido del líquido chapotear en contra de la piel y la forma en la que la mano de Kageyama se cernía sobre su erección, que aunque Yamaguchi no vio del todo -y gracias a Dios- debido a la posición, pudo intuir qué significaba aquel movimiento de arriba a abajo.

—También me queda pequeña —dice Kageyama, cerrando la puerta detrás de él y tendiéndole la camiseta arrugada y un tanto mojada por los bordes a Yamaguchi, completamente ajeno a los degenerados, pervertidos, cachondos e ilícitos pensamientos que a este le cruzaban la cabeza de un lado a otro, repitiéndose constantemente.

Yamaguchi alza una mano para coger la prenda, pidiéndole en silencio que se acerque porque no tiene intención alguna de levantar su trasero de la cama. Hace un pequeño ruido en señal de comprensión, la verdad, debería haber supuesto que su camiseta no le quedaría bien. Kageyama había pegado un estirón este último año, su espalda se había ensanchado y sus músculos habían pasado por una especie de extraña metamorfosis que Yamaguchi no comprendía. Le parece terriblemente injusto que su colega parezca un joven universitario mientras que él se ha quedado estancado en los dulces dieciséis. Y además de injusto, ahora es problemático.

¿Cómo no mirar a los abdominales de Kageyama teniéndolo sin camisa y medio húmedo frente a él? ¿Cómo bajar la hinchazón en sus piernas de esta manera?

—Uh, —Kageyama frunce el ceño pensando en que Yamaguchi está un poco raro, pausa un poco esperando a que el chico se levantase y le diese otra camiseta, pero no hace absolutamente nada. —¿no tienes otra?

Oh, sí. Yamaguchi se ve obligado a salir de la ensoñación en la que él solito se había metido y sacudiendo su cabeza le afirma. Tiene que darle una camiseta, claro que sí, en primer lugar porque no sería capaz de aguantar toda una noche de ese modo. En segundo, porque el invierno está a punto de comenzar y el aire, incluso dentro de la casa, es un poco frío, y lo menos que quiere es que se enferme.

Aunque también sabe que si se levanta de la cama su almohada no podrá tapar la erección que todavía esconde tras sus pantalones. Así que se limita a señalar, con toda la pasividad del mundo, uno de los cajones en el armario frente a ellos.

—A lo mejor te sirve algo que se haya dejado Tsukki —explica, muy por encima, intentando volver a pensar en plátanos mohosos y películas sangrientas. Esto es tan malo. No se da cuenta, entonces, de la mueca regañada de Kageyama ante la posibilidad de utilizar algo que le haya pertenecido a Tsukishima, que en cualquier otra ocasión le hubiera parecido divertida y hasta se hubiese reído.

Es la primera cosa realmente rara que nota Kageyama.

—Oye, ¿estás bien?

Kageyama ya tiene una camiseta puesta que efectivamente le pertenece a Tsukishima, pero al menos parece quedarle bien, algo ajustada por la circunferencia de sus brazos, aunque lo suficientemente larga como para tapar su estómago. A la cabeza de Yamaguchi le viene que los brazos de Kageyama son bonitos, del mismo tipo de bonito que los abdominales de Tanaka o los muslos de Daichi. Se mueve en su sitio un poco incómodo e intenta imaginar que los brazos de su colega están llenos de moho, quizás funcione.

Kageyama es muy atractivo, y además es excitante.

Y con esta nueva información que acaba de descubrir debe de sobrevivir toda una noche a su lado, sumándole el que están sin la supervisión de un adulto y el que Yamaguchi acaba de ver a Kageyama _masturbándose_ en el baño.

Lo que le lleva a otra pregunta: ¿Por qué diantres Kageyama se masturbaría en una casa que no es la suya? ¿Tenía una especie de necesidad o algo así? Algo relacionado al exhaustivo entrenamiento de esta misma tarde y luego a la repentina lluvia que los empapó a todos, un método relacionado a liberarse del estrés o cosas así.

Yamaguchi parpadea ligeramente un poco perdido, recordando que todavía se encuentra en su habitación con un pequeño problema y que Kageyama le acaba de preguntar no sé qué cosa y todavía no ha respondido. El chico se ha acercado caminado con lentitud, su ceño continúa fruncido y ahora sus ojos están entrecerrados, un tanto preocupado.

—No te irás a resfriar, ¿no? —Pregunta atemorizado porque no tiene ni idea del cómo cuidar a enfermos. Él nunca suele enfermarse y cuando lo hace es su hermana mayor quien le da todo servido en bandeja de plata, desde una sopa caliente hasta qué medicamento tomar, porque si fuese por él mismo se intoxicaría mezclando medicinas. Y, realmente, no tiene ganas de asesinar sin querer a Yamaguchi.

Entonces, el castaño recupera su capacidad para formular oraciones coherentes uniendo palabras reales y no simples balbuceos, notando el miedo y la preocupación en el tono de Kageyama y niega con la cabeza.

—No, que va. Estoy bien.

Aunque ese "estoy bien" es bastante ambiguo, porque sí, de acuerdo, no tiene fiebre ni se va a resfriar, pero la presión en su ingle está comenzando a picar y hay tantas emociones batallando en su bajo vientre que cree que, en cualquier momento, vomitará su pasado almuerzo.

Kageyama suspira un tanto aliviado, aunque se dice que tendrá su móvil cerca por si debe de llamar a su hermana pidiéndole consejo sobre el cómo cuidar a enfermos. Al notar que Yamaguchi continúa sentado en su cama sin mover ni un músculo, cae a su lado y fija su mirada en él. Yamaguchi, por otro lado, muerde su labio y siente que el destino está en su contra y que no hay ni una manera de la que pueda salir de este embrollo ileso, o al menos, sin perder su dignidad.

—A ti te pasa algo —y Kageyama asegura que le ha pillado sin ni siquiera intentarlo. Vale, sí, hay veces que se le escapan muchas cosas de su alcance, pero no es un idiota. Sabe que Yamaguchi esta incómodo por algo, que tiene sus piernas cruzadas y abraza a la almohada entre estas como si fuese su último aliento. Que su rostro está enrojecido y que ya ha pasado el tiempo suficiente como para saber que no ha sido causado por el agua caliente de la ducha. Y que si no es a causa de un resfriado, será porque está avergonzado de algo.

Y si no es eso, no tiene idea.

—¿Qué? ¿A mí? No sé de qué hablas, no me pasa nada. —Las palabras salen tan rápido de su boca que se mezclan la una con la otra y a Kageyama le cuesta algunos segundos de más en descifrar lo que su amigo ha dicho. Su ceño se frunce aún más, si eso fuese humanamente posible, y se incorpora en su sitio. Esto sí que es raro. Acerca su cuerpo al de Yamaguchi y le mira con desconfianza, sin creerle.

—Sí te pasa algo —lo dice de nuevo rebosando seguridad por cada uno de sus poros. Llegados a este punto, la respiración de Yamaguchi se vuelve un revuelto nervioso y su pecho sube y baja de manera irregular. Abre la boca para poder respirar por esta porque cree que su nariz se ha roto o algo, porque no coge el aire suficiente que necesita.

Su bulto continúa ahí y ni Kageyama ni el moho ni las decapitaciones ayudan.

Antes de que el azabache se acerque un centímetro más, Yamaguchi coloca sus manos en cada uno de los hombros de su amigo y lo empuja con suavidad hacia atrás. Lo hace tan rápido que toma por sorpresa a los dos chicos y, para compensarlo, Yamaguchi suelta una pequeña risa y acaricia la piel por debajo de sus dedos en toques amistosos.

—Estoy bien —repite sonriendo. Su intención es que la tensión en el ambiente disminuya y que su gesto se deje de ver como algo raro. No lo consigue, pero se valora el esfuerzo.

Kageyama no tiene ni idea de lo que está ocurriendo. Sacude su cabeza, confundido y desconfiado a partes iguales.

—Pues deja esta almohada y vayamos a comer lo que dijiste antes.

No ha terminado la frase cuando sus manos quitan la almohada que tiene encima Yamaguchi y la rueda fuera de su alcance. Yamaguchi casi grita, pero se limita a soltar un jadeo ahogado sintiéndose completamente desnudo, y como tal, lleva una de sus manos directamente a su entrepierna intentando ocultar, sin ningún éxito, el bulto de sus pantalones. Y si no lo hubiera hecho, Kageyama ni siquiera hubiese mirado porque en ningún momento pensó que su amigo estuviese ocultando eso, pero lo hizo y ahora sus ojos encuentran clavados en la erección de Yamaguchi.

Tarda unos cuantos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que está sucediendo y cuando lo hace, su ceño se frunce aún más, lo que Yamaguchi creía imposible, y levanta su mirada hasta chocar con el rostro contrario. Yamaguchi quiere morirse. Realmente desea que un samurái rompa la ventana de su habitación y le clave su espada en el corazón. Desea ser decapitado a machetazo limpio. Desea que su cuerpo se caiga detrás de la nevera y descomponerse con lentitud para después ser devorado por hormigas. Quiere que Kageyama le deje de mirar, que haga como que no ha visto nada y que le deje solo durante algunos minutos.

Kageyama se levanta de la cama a la vez que comienza a boquear como un pez en la superficie del agua. Abre su boca y la cierra buscando palabras que poner entre sus labios, cualquier excusa u otra cosa capaz de poner fin al incómodo silencio.

—Yo... Creo... Uh... No...

Cierra los ojos y se lleva las manos a su frente intentando ordenar los cables que se han desenchufado dentro de su cabeza y están a punto de provocar un cortocircuito.

—Uh, terminas con eso y... No sé, te espero abajo.

Yamaguchi asiente con la cabeza y se siente incapaz de volver a mirar a Kageyama a los ojos. Agradece en silencio al Dios que le hubiese escuchado sus súplicas cuando su amigo sale de su habitación y cierra la puerta detrás de él, aunque se queja de que la situación podría haber sido mejor.

Se tumba boca arriba en su cama y a su vez deja salir una gran bocanada de aire de sus pulmones. Es completamente normal. Kageyama también tiene erecciones, como ya ha podido ver, él sabe lo que es esto. Son dos chicos sanos y llenos de vida y estas cosas son _normales_. Así que intenta dejar la mente en blanco, acabar con cualquier pensamiento que tuviese que ver con cosas desagradables o degeneradas, y alcanza su paquete de clínex que descansaba sobre su mesa de noche.

Vale, quizás no es del todo normal masturbarte teniendo a un amigo esperando por ti en tu salón. Ni tampoco lo es hacerlo pensando en ese amigo. En ese amigo masturbándose. En ese amigo masturbándose en tu baño. Y no, no es nada normal masturbarte con su nombre en tus labios.

──❀•❀──

Kageyama está sentado en el sillón de su salón, en frente de un televisor apagado y cotilleando su teléfono, cuando Yamaguchi baja las escaleras de su casa. Levanta su mirada al escuchar los pasos y se cruza rápidamente con la del castaño, pero a los segundos ambos la apartan. Lo menos que quieren ahora es tener que mirarse directamente a los ojos porque todavía se encuentran lo suficientemente avergonzados. Sin embargo, uno a un nivel diferente que el otro, porque aunque Kageyama había presenciado a un Yamaguchi cachondo, no sabe el por qué ha sido. Y Yamaguchi... Él siente que va a ir al infierno por esto.

—Lo siento —dice Kageyama, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Yamaguchi, quien camina hacia la cocina. No se esperaba una disculpa, ni mucho menos, en realidad creía que su amigo le iba a hacer la ley de hielo y que no le hablaría durante toda la noche, así que el comentario le toma por sorpresa. Gira su cuerpo sobre sus talones y vuelve a mirar a Kageyama. Este se ha quedado con la vista clavada en los calcetines de estrellas que Yamaguchi le había dejado, regaña su nariz cada poco tiempo y ahora que están cerca, el castaño puede notar el cómo sus mejillas están levemente teñidas de rojo.

—No, _yo_ lo siento —le responde asumiendo toda la culpa de la situación, porque en realidad así había sido. En primer lugar, ¿qué diantres hacía Yamaguchi en el baño mientras Kageyama se bañaba? Ah, totalmente su culpa. Suelta un suspiro y se cruza de brazos, escondiendo sus muñecas por debajo de sus axilas. —Ha sido raro por mi culpa, no es normal y-

Kageyama le interrumpe volviendo a su usual ceño fruncido, como si algo de lo que Yamaguchi ha dicho le hubiese molestado y, entonces, niega con la cabeza.

—No, no, o sea, no ha sido raro —lo dice por lo bajo y al darse cuenta del cómo ha sonado, sube su tono de voz y se apresura a rectificar su comentario. —Me refiero a que es normal, yo también lo hago, sabes.

Yamaguchi aguanta la respiración, porque sí, él sabe que lo hace. Está completamente seguro de ello. Suben sus cabezas y sienten que el aire a su alrededor ha mejorado cuando se dan cuenta de que son capaces de aguantarse la mirada de nuevo. Es un buen paso, quizás podrán exterminar la incomodidad en los próximos minutos y simplemente olvidar lo que ha ocurrido.

El castaño sonríe y asiente con la cabeza. —Ya, completamente normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! 
> 
> Antes de nada: El título de este capítulo ha sido sacado del musical Legally Blonde, por si no habéis pillado la referencia, de la canción Gay or European (There, Right There!). No tiene ningún motivo aparte de que me parece muy divertido y juvenil, lo que mejora notablemente toda la historia. 
> 
> En fin, estoy shippeando a Yamaguchi con absolutamente todo Dios, lo juro, es anormal lo buena pareja que hace con cualquiera. Ahora mismo tengo en la cabeza un one-shot con Kageyama y Kenma a la vez, por muy extraño que parezca, tengo muchas ganas de explorar su dinámica; y un fanfic con Akaashi en una especia de College AU. 
> 
> Si miráis atentamente podéis vivir el KuroTsuki que hay de fondo tanto como yo lo hago. Me parece ilegal no ponerlo en una de mis historias, lo siento. Y la idea de lo de la película salió de que el otro día me vi Holocausto Caníbal y luego El Hoyo, y ahora quiero ver más películas llenas de gore, pero no encuentro nada así de específico. So yolo????
> 
> Espero que os guste mucho, de verdad. Solo va a tener tres capítulos y los publicaré dentro de un par de días, porque todavía tengo que terminar y corregir el último. Yo estoy muy orgullosa de esta historia, lo juro, yo fui una horny teenager de acuerdo, I feel my little babies. 
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer y muchos besos!


	2. I'm Bi! Totally Bi!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El pequeño amigo de Kageyama quiere darle la bienvenida a Yamaguchi, o al menos eso es lo que parece.

Yamaguchi se acercaba gateando, tan, pero tan lento que a cualquiera le pondría los pelos de punta. Con su mirada clavada en el cuerpo de Kageyama como una daga que va directa al corazón, y acabando por acorralar a su compañero de vóley en la esquina de su cama. Kageyama había intentado retroceder y hacerse a un lado, levantarse del colchón y salir de la habitación, pero su cuerpo había ignorado sus peticiones y sus extremidades se negaban a moverse. Entonces, comenzó a susurrar su nombre en un hilo de voz nervioso y frágil que amenazaba con romperse en cualquier momento. Yamaguchi tenía las pupilas de sus ojos tan dilatadas que podría pasar por un drogadicto, y le observaban con una determinación que Kageyama nunca había visto en ellos.

Era como si su amigo estuviese poseído y por muy irreal que pareciese, era la única manera de explicar lo qué diantres sucedía en ese momento: Un demonio se había apoderado del cuerpo de Yamaguchi y ahora iba a asesinarle para alimentarse de su alma.

Kageyama sabía que eso podía ocurrir. Lo había escuchado en su clase cuando puso la oreja en una de las conversaciones que tenían sus compañeros, y según Hinata, algo parecido le había pasado al tío tercero de la madre de su prima, así que, ¿por qué no a él?

A Yamaguchi no le pareció importar en absoluto el tono suplicante en la voz de Kageyama, que gritaba por auxilio sin decirlo realmente, sino que al contrario, le provocó que aumentase la velocidad de sus pasos hasta el punto en el que se encontraba en frente de él sobre la cama. La espalda de Kageyama chocaba con la esquina de la pared, tenía las rodillas juntas y las utilizó como un método de bloqueo cuando se dio cuenta de que el rostro del castaño estaba más cerca de lo que se consideraba normal.

Su respiración se agitó, sus pulmones comenzaron a trabajar como si en realidad estuviese en medio de un partido de vóley, y el aire a su alrededor se volvió pesado.

—¿Yamaguchi?

La luz estaba encendida y debajo de sus grandes ojos un mar de estrellas se alzaba ante él. Estaban tan juntos que si Kageyama prestaba atención, realmente sería capaz de contar la cantidad de pecas que tiene su amigo o si, como había discutido con Hinata una vez, descubrir si son infinitas. Soplaron por encima del aliento contrario, Kageyama tenía su boca abierta inhabilitando a su nariz y sintió que su corazón se aceleró con torpeza al percatarse de ello. Cerró sus labios y tragó saliva intentando apaciguar los nervios que comenzaban a asentarse en su bajo vientre.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando Yamaguchi se arrodilló en frente de él y colocó sus manos sobre sus piernas. Kageyama siguió sus movimientos con la mirada, ajeno a los curiosos ojos de Yamaguchi que divagaban por sus labios, sintiendo que no iba a ser capaz de aguantar ni un segundo más de esa manera.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Yamaguchi de un modo tan repentino?

A pesar de lo mucho que quería huir de su agarre su cuerpo continuaba sin reaccionar, por lo que se dejó hacer cuando Yamaguchi empujó levemente sus piernas hacia los lados rompiendo con la separación que sus cuerpos tenían. Las rodillas de Kageyama acabaron tocando la manta a lados opuestos de su cuerpo y, antes de que al moreno le diese por subirlas de nuevo, Yamaguchi obligó sus muñecas ejerciendo presión.

—Tobio.

Su nombre salió de la boca de Yamaguchi como una llave a una puerta de la que no estaba del todo seguro de si quería abrir. No era su apellido lo que se escurría entre sus labios como un suspiro ansioso, sino su nombre de pila, algo que su amigo nunca había hecho ni con él ni con nadie. Ni siquiera con Tsukishima, al que conocía desde el colegio. Kageyama le miró de nuevo, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y al igual que él, había comenzado a respirar por la boca.

¿Yamaguchi le iría a besar?

En ese momento, era lo único que le pasaba por la cabeza, dejando atrás cualquier pregunta sobre el cómo y el por qué había llegado hasta esa situación. Y se imaginó su primer beso siendo tomado por su colega de cancha, ¿cómo sería besar a Yamaguchi? Dudaba que el chico tuviese alguna experiencia, por lo que sabía nunca había tenido una novia.

Sin embargo, los labios de Yamaguchi no se dirigieron a su boca como él había pensado, sino que chocaron directamente con la piel descubierta de su cuello. Kageyama sintió su aliento caliente sobre él y le tomó de tan imprevisto que un escalofrío recorrió su espalda a la vez que pegaba un respingo. Finalmente, su cuerpo respondió a sus peticiones. Sus manos fueron a los hombros de Yamaguchi y aunque no separaron a su amigo, sí que apretó su agarre en él, recordándole pues que él estaba ahí.

A Kageyama se le escapó un jadeo cuando la lengua de Yamaguchi entró en contacto con la sensible zona de detrás de su oreja y pudo jurar que _vivió_ cada uno de los latigazos que viajaron a través de su interior hasta asentarse en su ingle.

Las manos de Yamaguchi estaban completamente congeladas y subían por los muslos de Kageyama instalándose debajo de la tela de su pantalón corto. Él lo percibió como si en realidad fuesen cubos de hielo que se evaporaban en segundos ante lo hirviente que sentía su piel. Apretó de nuevo sus dedos en los hombros de Yamaguchi, mientras sus párpados se cerraban y entreabrían, perdiendo la capacidad de concentrarse en lo que sucedía.

—Tobio... —repitió Yamaguchi, y Kageyama pidió en silencio que por favor no volviese a utilizar su nombre de esa manera, con esa voz tan ardiente y hablándole a su cuello, mientras sus manos indiscretas viajaban hasta encontrarse con el pliegue de sus calzoncillos, porque no lo soportaría. Ahora, el cuerpo de Kageyama se movía sin que él emitiese ninguna orden, su cadera se inclinó hacia a delante separándose de la pared y entregándole a Yamaguchi una mejor accesibilidad.

Kageyama acababa de abrir la misteriosa puerta y para empeorar las cosas se había encerrado dentro, estaba seguro de que ya no podría salir. El hormigueo en su cuerpo se intensificaba a segundos mientras Yamaguchi lamía su cuello hasta sus clavículas, al menos la parte que dejaba a la vista su camisa. Sus jadeos comenzaron a ser más frecuentes, sobre todo al notar los dedos de su colega caminar por encima del bulto que empezaba a molestar en sus pantalones.

"¿Me estás intentando matar, Yamaguchi?"

Yamaguchi se alejó de su cuello y le miró con una sonrisa socarrona, del tipo de mueca que había aprendido del fanfarrón de Tsukishima. Su cabeza estaba un poco más elevada que la de Kageyama, así que mantenía sus ojos entrecerrados inclinados hacía abajo. Tenía el rostro un tanto enrojecido, el calor subiendo por sus mejillas y asentándose en cualquier lado, a la vez que las comisuras de sus labios subían en un gesto que nunca antes Kageyama había visto.

Su mano agarró la erección de Kageyama como quien coge una botella de agua, enrollando sus dedos con dificultad a través de la tela y sin una pizca de delicadeza. El moreno gimió y realmente sintió que con ello había alcanzado el cielo, le parecía de ensueño el cómo le mareaba la sensación, sin haber llegado realmente a nada más lejos.

Cuando la cabeza de Yamaguchi comenzó a bajar de nivel, su mano desapareciendo de su pantalón y su cuerpo echándose hacia atrás, bajando su boca hasta encontrarse con el dobladillo de su pantalón, se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Un pitido comenzó a escucharse desde el fondo de su cabeza y a medida que los segundos pasaban, el sonido aumentaba hasta que llegados a un punto, no era capaz ni de escuchar sus propios pensamientos.

Y entonces, Kageyama se obligó a levantar los párpados, encontrándose con el oscuro techo de su cuarto.

Llevó sus ojos hacia el despertador y lo apagó con un golpe que debería de haber sido más flojo de lo que en realidad fue, increíblemente frustrado y molesto. Su respiración continuaba tan agitada como la que mantenía en su sueño y, a pesar de no querer mirar, sabía que entre sus piernas había un bulto reclamando una atención que le había sido robada.

Se tuvo que haber imaginado, desde el primer segundo en el que sus ojos se abrieron esta mañana, aun con los estragos de su sueño causándole contracciones en su cuerpo, que no iba a tener un día normal. Quizás, si se lo hubiese pensado un poco mejor no habría llegado a la situación en la que se encuentra en este momento.

Joder. Esto no puede ser bueno.

En primer lugar, ¿por qué demonios soñó con Yamaguchi? Lo conoce desde hace dos años, aproximadamente, y es la primera vez que aparece en su mente mientras duerme, o al menos de ese modo tan explícito. Aunque este es solo otro punto, ¡tuvo su primer sueño húmedo! ¡y fue su compañero de vóley quien lo provocó!

¿Por qué él de entre todas las personas a las que conoce? A Kageyama le ha atraído alguna que otra chica a lo largo de su vida adolescente a pesar de que nunca ha tenido una novia. Tiene ojos, al fin y al cabo, y sabe reconocer cuando una niña es guapa o cuando tiene un buen cuerpo, además de que ha visto alguna que otra de esas revistas que Tanaka ha conseguido colar en los vestuarios, los segundos suficientes antes de que Ennoshita se la quitase como para sentir curiosidad. Incluso ha llegado a masturbarse con ello. Entonces, ¿por qué es Yamaguchi el que aparece en su primer sueño húmero?

¡Es un chico y a él nunca le han atraído los chicos!

Puede entender, sin embargo, que quizás haya ocurrido debido a que encuentra a Yamaguchi guapo, y esto no es nada del otro mundo, se dice, porque él ha conocido a mucha gente _guapa_. Aunque también es verdad que la cara delgada y llena de pecas de Yamaguchi no es nada usual para un chico de la zona, ni tampoco la ha visto en alguna de sus compañeras de clases. Además, se está dejando crecer su pelo y cuando están entrenando, a veces, se lo tiene que amarrar en una pequeña coleta para que no interfiera en su campo de visión, lo que realmente le hace ver como un auténtico _ikemen_. Y sonríe a los nuevos chicos de primer año enseñando levemente sus dientes y abriendo su boca, entrecierra un poco sus ojos y desprende una simpatía y amabilidad inhumana por cada uno de sus poros que Kageyama está seguro de que nunca podrá imitar.

Yamaguchi tiene cara de ser el tipo de novio perfecto para cualquier chica. Es amable, guapo e inteligente, sonríe como un ángel y, además, hace deporte. Quizás haría una buena pareja con Yachi, tal y como había dicho Tanaka hacía un tiempo, comparten además una gran diferencia de altura que, por lo que había oído, favorece a la hora de darse besos. Al menos eso es lo que dice su vicecapitán.

Vale, entonces llegados a este punto, Kageyama puede aceptar que su sueño haya sido producido debido a que el chico es guapo. Pero aun así, ¿desde cuándo a él le gustan los chicos? Porque hasta ese momento tenía la seguridad de que solo le atraían las mujeres, o al menos, nunca se había masturbado imaginado a un chico.

Kageyama está convencido de que todo esto ha sido culpa de Hinata y su dichosa manía de meter cosas que no quiere en su cabeza. El niño, que suelta comentarios sin ton ni son según llegan a su cabeza y sin filtro que delimite lo que está bien decir y lo que no, asesinado sin tapujo alguno a la honestidad y tomando su puesto, cuando se dio cuenta de que Kageyama hablaba mucho sobre Yamaguchi, no dudó ni un segundo en preguntarle, con toda la normalidad del mundo, como si en realidad estuviesen hablando del parte meteorológico.

—Entonces, Yamayama-kun... —Su tono de voz rebosaba curiosidad y amenazaba con un inminente peligro que captó de inmediato la atención de Kageyama. Estaban almorzando sentados en un banco al lado de una máquina expendedora, con la cual el moreno había estado luchando segundos atrás para conseguir su bebida. Hinata elevaba sus cejas sugerentemente, sumándole algunos segundos de más a su pausa para añadir un poco de misterio a la situación. —¿Cuándo tenías pensado decirme que te gusta Yamaguchi?

Kageyama no se anticipó al peligro lo suficiente, al parecer, porque le tomó por sorpresa de la misma manera y hasta consiguió atragantarse con la leche que bebía. Apretó con más fuerza de la que debería el envase de cartón una vez que consiguió que su respiración se relajase, observando con enfado a Hinata, quien se reía sobre su comida.

—¿Pero qué estás diciendo, idiota?

Se secó la boca con el dorso de su mano, frunciendo el ceño y preguntándose el cómo podría matar al chico en frente de él sin que pareciese un asesinato, buscando que su irritante pico se cerrase de una vez por todas. Hinata, sin embargo, dejó que su risa se apagase para sonreírle de una manera divertida, pensando que había descubierto uno de los secretos más oscuros de Kageyama.

—Oh, vamos. Estás todo el día hablando de él.

—No lo estoy —dijo con rapidez y, prácticamente, de manera automática, a pesar de no estar, en realidad, seguro de si eso es cierto o no. Sí, a veces comenta, aunque muy por encima, que las habilidades de Yamaguchi en la cancha han mejorado con respecto a cuándo le conoció, y que si sigue de esa manera y a ese ritmo no le costará convertirse en el capitán del equipo en su tercer año. Además, recuerda que alguna que otra vez ha elogiado el que se esté dejando el pelo largo, pero únicamente debido a que le hace parecer a Asahi. Y bueno, ha mencionado a la cantidad desorbitada de chicas que se acercan a hablar con él, preguntando si alguna de ellas llegaría a ser su novia, sólo por curiosidad.

Pero no está todo el día hablando de él, ni mucho menos le gusta.

Sin embargo, para cuando los dos chicos dieron por finalizada la conversación, fue demasiado tarde. Hinata ya había logrado meter el pensamiento en lo más profundo de la cabeza de Kageyama y su sueño fue la prueba del cómo el niño había manipulado a su subconsciente. Aunque también podía haber pasado debido a que sus deseos mejores guardados se manifestaron de una vez por todas aprovechando una pequeña brecha de debilidad en su mente. Pero a Kageyama esta opción le parecía muy improbable.

Le parecía, porque ahora no duda que sucediese por eso.

Entonces, Hinata metió la loca idea de que a Kageyama le gustaba Yamaguchi en su cabeza y este tuvo un sueño húmedo con él. Tampoco era el fin del mundo, se dijo, y no tendría que ver a Yamaguchi hasta la práctica de la tarde, por lo que tenía todo un día para olvidar su ilícito sueño. Y por algunos segundos realmente creyó que lo había conseguido, porque el entrenamiento comenzó en su cotidianidad y Kageyama pudo responder al saludo de Yamaguchi sin desear que la tierra le tragase en ese momento.

Sin embargo, los chicos tuvieron que empezar a calentar su cuerpo para la futura práctica y, a pesar de que durante los primeros minutos estuvo lo suficientemente concentrado en gritarle a Hinata sobre el cómo debía flexionar correctamente sus piernas para no hacerse daño en los tendones, una vez giró su cabeza para mirar lo que los demás estaban haciendo, los recuerdos de su sueño bombardearon su mente uno tras otro, a la vez que sus ojos caían en el cuerpo de Yamaguchi.

Si el sueño había sido culpa de Hinata, entonces lo que ocurrió durante el entrenamiento fue culpa del sueño. Porque de no haberlo tenido, Kageyama está seguro de que no se hubiera quedado fascinado en el cómo Yamaguchi tensaba los músculos de sus piernas, marcándolos debajo de su corto chándal de entrenamiento, con su camiseta ligeramente subida por el arco de su espalda, intentando llegar a la punta de sus pies.

Yamaguchi en realidad no ha cambiado mucho desde la primera vez que se vieron. Está lo de que su pelo es más largo, que ha crecido algún que otro centímetro y que al haber aumentado la frecuencia del ejercicio que hace pues ha dejado que su cuerpo se defina mejor. Es lo normal, había pasado con todos y cada uno de ellos, y está seguro de que todavía les queda algún que otro estirón antes de dejar el instituto. Aun así, nunca le ha importado en absoluto que la espalda de Tsukishima se haya ensanchado un poco, o bien que los brazos de Hinata sean más redondos, pero ahora, al parecer, que a Yamaguchi se le perfilen los muslos sí que lo hace.

Entonces, Yamaguchi se levantó del suelo hablando tranquilamente con Tsukishima, ajeno a la mirada depredadora de Kageyama, y se dio media vuelta para ir a buscar una de las pelotas. Kageyama llevó sus ojos a la espalda del chico, sintiendo el cómo su rostro se tornaba un poco acalorado debido al esfuerzo, y de ahí bajó a su trasero. Se quedó mirando el cómo rellenaba sus pantalones de deporte con cada movimiento que sus piernas daban, y cuando sintió las palmas de sus manos picar, como cuando necesita urgentemente tocar una pelota de vóley, se vio a sí mismo reprimiendo sus más míseros instintos, los cuales ni siquiera sabía que tenía, de ir a donde su amigo se encontraba y agarrar su trasero.

—¡Bakageyama! —El grito de Hinata le devolvió a la vida. Giró su cabeza rápidamente hacia donde el chico se encontraba y deseó, ahora sí, que la madre tierra devorase su cuerpo cuando Hinata se pasó el dorso de su mano por su barbilla, con una sonrisa divertida y mirando burlón a Kageyama, exponiendo de nuevo sus oscuros y profundos secretos.

—No estaba babeando... —refunfuñó antes de continuar con la práctica, intentando centrarse en el volleyball. Después de eso, Kageyama pensó que su día ya no podía ir a peor, y entonces, como suele suceder en las películas cuando uno dice eso, empezó a llover. El invierno está a la vuelta de la esquina y el aire ya se encuentra lo suficientemente frío como para que, para colmo, comenzase a diluviar como si el mundo estuviese a punto de acabarse.

Kageyama se sentó en uno de los escalones de la escalera que llevaba al cuarto del club después de haber dado una patada al aire intentando, de esa manera, descargar la frustración con la que llevaba apechugando todo el día. Quería irse a su casa de una vez por todas, encerrarse en su habitación y, probablemente, mitigar en su mano todas las tensiones que, en ese momento, le daban dolor de cabeza. Pero como el mundo parece girar en su contra, no podía ni moverse de la escuela ya que había olvidado su dichoso paraguas.

La mayoría de los chicos de su equipo se habían ido. Es viernes, lo que implica que los de segundo año deben de recoger la cancha y la red de vóley, y él había salido el primero de los vestuarios debido a que no se sentía capaz de soportar ni un solo segundo más al lado de Yamaguchi teniendo a Hinata entre ellos. Y nada más poner un pie fuera del edificio, la lluvia torrencial cayó sobre él y salida de la nada, lo empapó al completo. Tuvo que correr de vuelta a la zona de la escalera, la cual está tapada y seca.

Así que, corrigió: No podía moverse de la escuela y acabaría enfermado, lo que hacía siglos que no sucedía.

—Veo que el baño ha sido de su agrado, su majestad. —La irritante voz de Tsukishima habló a su espalda y Kageyama ni siquiera se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo, dejando su mirada clavada en los charcos de barro que comenzaron a formarse a un par de metros de ellos. La carcajada de Hinata se unió a su comentario mordaz y por mucho que Kageyama tuviese ganas de, realmente, arrancar la cabeza a sus dos compañeros, no podía. Se limitó a abrazar sus rodillas e intentar olvidar que ese par existía.

—Kageyama, ¿estás bien? —Yamaguchi llamó su atención poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y, como si le hubiera tocado con una raqueta eléctrica, una chispa quemó en su piel donde sus dedos habían pasado. El recuerdo de su sueño seguía estando vivo y coleando en su mente, y con el extra que había tenido en la práctica, estaba seguro de que continuaría ahí un tiempo. Kageyama le miró nervioso y se preguntó si el chico tendría su corazón latiendo a mil por hora al igual que él. —Tengo otra muda de ropa, por si quieres cambiarte...

A pesar de que Kageyama estaba mirando únicamente a los amables ojos de Yamaguchi, que caían en él genuinamente preocupados, podía sentir con la misma fuerza la mueca sugerente que Hinata estaba poniendo detrás de ellos, tal y como había estado haciendo durante toda la práctica. Si se concentraba incluso podría leer su mente, Hinata estaría imaginando cosas del tipo de "la camiseta del novio", o algo así, con lo que poder reírse de él después.

Entonces, permitió que su rostro se enrojeciese puesto que acompañado de este llegó un estornudo que pudo utilizar como excusa, porque él no se sonrojaría solo porque Yamaguchi le mirase. Era una bobería.

—Yo me tengo que ir ya, Yamaguchi —avisó Tsukishima llamando la atención de su mejor amigo y diciéndole, en silencio, que no iba a poder esperar por él. Yamaguchi le quita los ojos de encima a Kageyama y este es capaz de sentir el cómo una parte de sí mismo se va junto a él.

—Vale, Tsukki, manda saludos a Kuroo-san de mi parte. —Yamaguchi se despidió de él, sonriendo de esa manera cargada de alegría que aspira a, alguna vez, poder despejar el cielo en los días más grises. A Hinata le pareció importarle más, sin embargo, la mención de Kuroo, pues empezó a corear detrás de Tsukishima preguntas a diestro y siniestro sobre el cuándo se había convertido tan cercano al bloqueador. El rubio, quien no le respondió a nada, abrió su paraguas e intentó, utilizando todos los métodos posibles, alejar el diminuto cuerpo de su compañero. Pero Hinata sabe el cómo ser persistente y correteó debajo de su paraguas mientras se perdían en la salida del instituto.

No es hasta que Yamaguchi llamó su atención, de nuevo poniendo sus dedos en su hombro aunque esta vez sin la corriente eléctrica de por medio, que se dio cuenta de que se habían quedado ellos dos solos, en la entrada del cuarto del club y en medio de la infinidad de la lluvia.

—Tienes que cambiarte o del contrario te enfermarás, Kageyama.

Sí, claro que se tiene que cambiar de ropa, pero ¿es realmente una buena idea utilizar su ropa? La ropa del chico con el que tuvo un sueño húmedo esa misma mañana, la verdad es que la sugerencia, por muy tentadora que sonase, no supondría nada bueno para el cómo se sentía Kageyama. Aun así, Yamaguchi era su única salida y lo último que deseaba era resfriarse, porque entonces no podría jugar al volleyball.

Tampoco es nada por lo que realmente alarmarse. Kageyama puede respirar el aire alrededor de Yamaguchi sin ponerse nervioso mientras a su cabeza no regrese aquel sueño, así que si llena su mente de jugadas de vóley, posiciones o nuevos ataques, es capaz de entablar una conversación normal sin sentir que su corazón pueda saltar fuera de su pecho en cualquier momento.

—¿Se te ha olvidado el paraguas? —Preguntó Yamaguchi, a pesar de parecer obvio, una vez que entraron al cuarto. Kageyama asintió y aceptó el jersey y el pantalón que su compañero le tendía, dejándolo en el suelo al lado de su bolsa mientras se quitaba sus zapatos y su propia ropa empapada. Lo intentó hacer lo más rápido que pudo, porque su cordura dependería de un hilo si se tiraba un segundo más de lo necesario, desnudo y empapado, en la misma habitación que el castaño. —Yo creo que tengo el mío por aquí...

Yamaguchi se había sentado en uno de los bancos y rebuscaba en su bolsa el paraguas que había mencionado. Kageyama, en realidad, no le puso demasiada atención, tropezando con sus propios pies mientras se colocaba el pantalón.

—Oye, ¿quieres ir a mi casa?

Kageyama ya se había vestido, el jersey le quedaba irremediablemente pequeño, no era lo suficientemente largo y sentía que sus brazos rajarían la tela en cualquier momento, pero al menos el pantalón era cómodo. Se estaba poniendo de nuevo los zapatos cuando la voz de Yamaguchi entró en su cabeza y resonó por todo su cerebro, como si alguien hubiese rodeado su cuerpo de altavoces. Levantó su mentón, entonces, mirándolo desde el suelo y se preguntó si había escuchado la pregunta correctamente, o si sólo había tenido una especie de alucinación. Quizás era debido a que la ropa apestaba a Yamaguchi, y que el olor le parecía tan embriagador que incluso le había mareado por unos segundos.

Sin embargo, el chico sonreía como siempre. Había conseguido sacar el paraguas y lo sostenía con una mano, esperando a salir para poder abrirlo. Se quedó callado, aguardando a que Kageyama contestase.

—¿A tu casa? —Lo repitió por si acaso no lo hubiese entendido bien, y sintió que su corazón, realmente, se paró cuando su colega asintió con la cabeza.

—Mis padres no están e iba a pasar la noche con Tsukki y ver alguna película, pero Kuroo-san ha llegado por sorpresa —le explicó, a pesar de que no hacía falta, sólo es un amigo invitando a otro a su casa para pasar tiempo de calidad juntos, como amigos. Amigos siendo amigos, no era nada anormal. —Hinata me dijo que te invitase a ti, dijo que estabas libre.

Hinata, claro que sí, ese idiota siempre mete su nariz en los asuntos que no le llaman, y ahora solo había conseguido meter en un aprieto aún mayor a Kageyama. Se colocó bien los zapatos y guardó su ropa en la bolsa, pensando en si debería o no aceptar la invitación de Yamaguchi.

Estaría en una casa sin padres durante una noche, únicamente ellos dos y por lo que ha aprendido este mismo día, sabe que no podría controlar a su cuerpo una vez que este comenzase a rememorar el sueño. Pero el chico le ha salvado la vida dejándole una muda seca después de su chaparrón, quizás acompañarlo es lo menos que puede hacer para agradecérselo. Terminó asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Claro.

──❀•❀──

Hablar con Yamaguchi nunca fue difícil, al menos siempre que él estuviese solo y no tras el larguirucho cuerpo de Tsukishima. Es simpático y divertido, y suele ponerse nervioso con mucha más frecuencia de la que Kageyama recordaba. Se tiran el camino desde el instituto hasta la casa de Yamaguchi hablando sobre el vóley o las vacaciones de invierno, recordando que el cumpleaños de Kageyama es dentro de nada y que si tiene pensado celebrarlo de algún modo. Caminaron a la par bajo el paraguas, sus hombros pegados el uno al otro y Kageyama se dio cuenta de que su diferencia de altura no es muy notable, por no decir que es casi inexistente.

Entonces, a su cabeza volvió que Yamaguchi haría buena pareja con Yachi. Se los imaginó caminando uno al lado del otro, compartiendo un paraguas en una tarde de nubes grises y cargadas. Se sorprendió, entonces, con el pinchazo en su pecho que acompañó a la escena, y prefirió olvidarse de Yachi y de lo que Tanaka había dicho.

No es la primera vez que va a casa de Yamaguchi, ha estado en el lugar muchas otras veces para que su amigo le ayudase a estudiar y a preparar las futuras pruebas, sobre todo para prevenir que tuviesen que volver a tomar los exámenes en verano como lo hicieron en su primer año. Aun así, cuando entró detrás de Yamaguchi una vez hubieron sacudido el paraguas en la entrada, se sintió como si nunca antes hubiese tocado su suelo de madera, ni caminado por sus pasillos o, incluso, meado en su baño.

—Mi madre hizo tarta de fresa para Tsukki —dijo Yamaguchi, dejando sus zapatos al lado del paraguas en el recibidor. Señaló con desinterés su cocina. —Espero que te guste.

En realidad, a Kageyama no le gustan del todo las fresas, pero tampoco se quejó. Encogió sus hombros con indiferencia y siguió a Yamaguchi escaleras arriba hasta llegar al segundo piso. Entraron en su habitación, que es la que más cerca se encuentra del baño, y Kageyama dejó su bolsa en el suelo. El castaño desapareció, entonces, diciendo que se bañaría él primero, y dejó a Kageyama en la soledad de su cuarto.

Dejó salir un suspiro a la vez que se sentaba en su cama y se elogió a si mismo pensando en lo bien que lo estaba haciendo. Yamaguchi y él hablaban con la normalidad de siempre y no había rastro alguno de la incomodidad que creía que iba a sentir después de lo que había ocurrido. La sonrisa del castaño continuaba iluminando la habitación y el corazón de Kageyama pudo recuperar su cotidiano latido.

Sin embargo, cuando creyó que por fin tenía el control de la situación, que su día lleno de mala suerte y malentendidos cuyo único propósito era hacer que se comiese su cabeza intentando buscar respuestas que no tenía ni idea del, en primer lugar, cómo formular, se había acabado; la sensación de que lo que había agarrado se escapaba de entre sus dedos le golpeó con tanta fuerza que, por unos segundos, el oxígeno no llegó correctamente a sus pulmones. Yamaguchi entró a la habitación después de haberse bañado, llenando el lugar con el olor de su champú, viéndose jodidamente adorable mientras su pelo mojado se le pegaba a la frente.

Yamaguchi abrió su boca y Kageyama estaba seguro de que su amigo había dicho algo, pero estaba tan concentrado en mirar su rostro, el cual se encontraba un tanto enrojecido debido al calor de la ducha, que no le escuchó. Verle de ese modo, con sus mejillas iluminadas como un semáforo en rojo, le recordó al Yamaguchi que había besado su cuello durante su sueño. Tragó saliva con nerviosismo y asintió con la cabeza a pesar de no tener idea de lo que se encontraban hablando. El castaño sonrió, de nuevo, y sacó de su armario otra muda, para entregársela a Kageyama.

¿Más ropa con su olor? Tan, pero tan mal.

Entonces, cuando Yamaguchi le dio una vía de escape, Kageyama la cogió sin pensarlo demasiado. Se levantó de la cama del chico y, prácticamente, corrió hacia el baño, sin dejar ni un segundo en el que Yamaguchi pudiese decirle en dónde dejar la ropa sucia, o bien, qué toalla coger.

Y es que en realidad, llegados a ese punto, su cuerpo no podía más. Se dio cuenta de que por mucho que hubiese decidido ir a casa de Yamaguchi como una manera de agradecerle, lo único que había logrado era empeorar la situación. Porque ahora era capaz de sentir su propia sangre hervir debajo de su piel. Podía incluso palpar la fragancia de su compañero, como si esta fuese física, convirtiéndose en un lazo de seda que se enrollaba alrededor de sus piernas, subiendo por su abdomen y espalda hasta llegar a su boca y nariz. Y se la bebía como agua en medio de un desierto.

Kageyama entró al baño y se quitó la ropa con urgencia. Había estado todo el día intentando reprimir cada uno de los pensamientos que su cerebro se encargaba de crear, llenándole la cabeza de cosas que nunca hubiera imaginado, emitiendo sensaciones que experimentaba por primera vez en su vida y le mareaban hasta el punto de querer vomitar. Su ingle picaba con tanta intensidad que, si esperaba unos segundos más, pasaría a ser una incomodidad dolorosa.

Y, entonces, el agua comenzó a caer con un goteo suave, dejó que su mente se convirtiese en un lienzo en blanco y permitió, entonces, que la presión que sentía en lo más profundo de su corazón tomase el control sobre su cuerpo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todxs de nuevo!
> 
> He de confesar que solo he tenido un sueño húmedo en toda mi vida y fue como, no sé, super raro. Del tipo de raro en el que había dragones de los que debía de huir y luego me enrollaba con una especie de caballero, o algo así. Pero bueno, mi mejor amigo me cuenta los suyos porque la confianza da asco y aquí estamos.
> 
> Lo único que fue premeditado fue lo del entrenamiento, porque vi un fan-art de Yamaguchi mirándole el trasero a Kags mientras practicaban ([this](https://zstrashblog.tumblr.com/post/149037211419/some-doodle-i-did-while-watching-a-thing)) y dije oh shit I'm in. Y joder, sí que estoy in.
> 
> KuroTsuki de fondo como estilo de vida, amén. La amistad entre Hinata y Kageyama me parece la hostia, amén. Yamaguchi es un bebé buena onda y Kageyama está freaking out 24/7, amén.
> 
> No me considero buena escribiendo escenas sexuales y como quiero mejorar en ello intento escribir y leer mucho sobre estas, así que esperaos un 6 sobre 10 para el siguiente capítulo. Id con las expectativas bajas para que, si la consideráis buena, pues penséis que es mejor -guiño, guiño, codazo, codazo.
> 
> Well, ya me estoy pasando de pesada. Espero que os guste este capítulo y la historia en general, y muchas gracias por leer.
> 
> Besos para todos ustedes! <3
> 
> PD: Esta vez el título está sacado de un episodio de Big Mouth (amo esta serie).


	3. My Dead Bi Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama y Yamaguchi terminan su fiesta de pijamas.

Kageyama se sienta en el sofá del salón de Yamaguchi con cuidado y precisión, intentando no formar demasiadas arrugas en la tela que protege el material del asiento, con sus rodillas juntas y las manos agarrando con una fuerza innecesaria su teléfono móvil, lo único que había podido coger tras huir de la habitación de su compañero de equipo. Su mirada está clavada en el televisor apagado en el que se ve a sí mismo, serio, gracias al vidrio, y no puede dejar de pensar en las últimas doce horas de su vida. Avergonzado, coge uno de los cojines que descansaban perfectamente colocados en una de las esquinas del sillón y esconde su rostro en él.

Debe de estar teniendo otro sueño. No hay otra manera de explicar el que acabase de ver a Yamaguchi de ese modo después de todo lo que le había pasado en ese día. Sí, lo más probable es que aún se encuentra en el dichoso sueño húmedo el cual su amigo había protagonizado, y en ningún momento se quedó embobado mirando su trasero durante el entrenamiento, o acabó masturbándose en su baño. Y, ni mucho menos, le acaba de pillar con una erección.

Oh, Dios, ¿y si ha sido su culpa? No está muy seguro del cómo funciona ese tipo de cosas, en realidad, nunca había prestado demasiada atención a las charlas a cerca de la sexualidad que daban cada dos por tres en el instituto, pero a lo mejor hay alguna manera de traspasar ese tipo de sensaciones a otra persona. Quizás, como ocurre con el resfriado, había dejado salir algún tipo de bacteria mientras se estaba masturbando en el baño, y ha acabado contagiando a su amigo. Tiene sentido, ¿no?

Kageyama frunce su ceño a la vez que desbloquea su teléfono móvil, abriendo el chat de mensajes que comparte con Hinata, pensando que es la única persona que entendería lo que ocurre por su cabeza. A fin de cuentas, había captado a la primera que se encontraba interesado en Yamaguchi, ¡y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello él mismo! Entonces, le envió el mensaje preguntado si ese tipo de cosas podía, realmente, pasar.

“ _Pff, ahjfbghf, claro k si bakageyama!!!! como crees k va el porno?? esas cosas van x el aire_ ” le responde él, casi inmediatamente “ _pero xk lo preguntas? oh dIOS MIO K HAS HECHO CON YAMAGUCHI-KUN?????????_ ”

El chico intenta no rodar los ojos, soltando un suspiro y sintiéndose un poco más aliviado. Bueno, después de todo, es una reacción normal. Pero ahora se sentía un poco culpable. Ahora, esperaría a que Yamaguchi bajase de su habitación y, entonces, le pediría disculpas. No hay nada de lo que sentirse avergonzado, se dice, ni mucho menos incómodo. Solo tiene que evitar que vuelva a ocurrir y, entonces, la noche continuará tan tranquila como siempre ha sido su amistad con él.

──❀•❀──

Yamaguchi quiere creer que lo está llevando bastante bien. Es más, si en ese momento le preguntasen, él diría que no puede estar mejor. Está sentado en una de las esquinas de su sillón con sus muslos pegados a su pecho, abrazándolos levemente mientras apoya su barbilla en sus rodillas y finge prestar atención a la estúpida y sangrienta película que había puesto. A todo un completo asiento de distancia se encuentra Kageyama, con ambos pies en el suelo y un cojín sobre su estómago que aprieta contra sí mismo cada vez que un golpe fuerte resuena por los altavoces del televisor.

Llevan un rato sin decir ni una palabra que no estuviese relacionada con la película, a la que Kageyama sí que parece que le gusta, y cree que sus miradas no han chocado desde que comenzó, por lo que Yamaguchi se ha relajado un poco más. Todavía se siente un tanto incómodo, a decir verdad, pero no está seguro de lo que realmente significa la presión que tiene en su pecho.

La presencia de Kageyama nunca le ha afectado, se repite, no tiene por qué empezar a hacerlo ahora. Es imposible que le guste un amigo con el que se lleva tan bien de la noche a la mañana, de todos modos, por lo que se esfuerza en alejar al chico de esa zona de su cabeza. Pero, claro, no es fácil olvidar lo que había visto en la ducha, ni los fuertes músculos del moreno, ni su barbilla afilada. También tiene unos grandes ojos oscuros y azules, que debido a la poca iluminación de la habitación brillan con el reflejo de los movimientos de los actores del vídeo. Ah, y su pelo revuelto, el cual no había peinado y ahora mantenía desordenado sobre su frente y orejas.

¿Por qué de repente se fija en lo atractivo que era Kageyama? Yamaguchi suelta un bufido que se escucha mucho más alto de lo que en realidad quiere y la mirada de su compañero cae en él casi al instante. Frunce su ceño al descubrir al chico mirándole y ladea un poco su cabeza, confundido, preguntando sin hablar si de nuevo ocurre algo.

Yamaguchi enrojece y da gracias a que están a oscuras. ¿Se puede saber qué está pasando con él? Lame sus labios secos buscando algo de tiempo para formular una excusa y desvía su mirada a la televisión.

—¿Te está gustando la película? —Murmura, como si fuera a molestar a alguien por su elevado tono de voz, y levanta su cabeza del hueco de sus piernas. Kageyama se encoge de hombros a su lado.

—No es mi favorita… —reconoce —Demasiada sangre.

Yamaguchi sonríe y asiente con la cabeza. La verdad es que él tampoco es un fanático de ese tipo de películas, pero teniendo en cuenta que la iba a ver con Tsukishima, pues tampoco le importa tanto.

—Puedo quitarla, si quieres. —El castaño se hace a un lado buscando el mando que mantenían en medio de ambos cuerpos y al que habían dejado olvidado al principio de la película.

—No, no, —se apresura a negar Kageyama y de un salto su mano cae en la de Yamaguchi, quien ya había atrapado el mando y estaba a punto de cambiar de canal. Mira al chico y, como si su tacto quemara, devuelve su extremidad al cojín que mantenía agarrado. —No tengo ningún problema con terminar de verla.

Yamaguchi está a punto de estallar. Su corazón ha comenzado a latir con fuerza y en su bajo vientre ha crecido un nudo de nerviosismo que envía punzadas directamente a su pecho. Esto no puede estar pasando, ¿le gusta Kageyama de verdad? ¡Pero es imposible! ¿Verdad? ¡A él no le gustaban los chicos de su edad! Aprovechando que el silencio vuelve a consumir la conversación, Yamaguchi intenta poner en orden sus pensamientos.

Además, en el hipotético caso en el que a Yamaguchi realmente le guste Kageyama, ¿valía la pena? Es decir, está seguro, al 100%, de que su compañero no se fijaría en él en la vida. Han sido amigos por mucho tiempo y si no había sucedido hasta el momento, era porque no iba a pasar en un futuro. Así que Yamaguchi debía olvidar toda esa historia, porque era, literalmente, imposible.

La película termina a la media hora y deciden que ya es lo suficientemente tarde como para irse a dormir. Hablan un poco sobre las muertes finales mientras beben agua y suben las escaleras hasta la planta superior, sobre que el protagonista no era una buena persona y, en realidad, merecía todo lo que le había pasado. Yamaguchi saca el futón en el que Tsukishima siempre duerme y lo coloca en el suelo a un lado de su cama, bajo la mirada de Kageyama quien se queda de pie y con los brazos cruzados frente a la puerta.

—¿Tsukishima se queda a dormir a menudo? —Pregunta, con curiosidad, y Yamaguchi se encoge de hombros, sin haber pensado nunca en la frecuencia en la que su mejor amigo y él hacían pijamadas. —No suelo hacer demasiado estas cosas.

Yamaguchi le sonríe y antes de poder pensar lo que está diciendo, le comenta: —Puedes quedarte cuando quieras. —De lo que se arrepiente al segundo, debido a todo lo que había sucedido en esa tarde. El chico oculta su rostro, ignorando a su amigo mientras se concentra en ordenar el futón.

Los dos chicos se acuestan en sus respectivas camas después de apagar la luz de la habitación. Yamaguchi suelta un suspiro agradecido, ahora solo le faltaba quedarse dormido y, entonces, podría dar por finalizada la pequeña aventura en la que se había visto embaucado. Todavía no estaba del todo seguro sobre cómo le contaría a Tsukishima lo que había pasado con Kageyama sin hacerle creer que ambos son unos adolescentes con altas probabilidades de convertirse en depredadores sexuales en un futuro. Sacude su cabeza, ah, solo está exagerando la situación.

—Yamaguchi… —le llama Kageyama, quien está acostado boca arriba y mantiene los dedos entrelazados sobre su pecho. El castaño chasquea su lengua, avisándole de que le está escuchando. —Lo siento de verdad por pegarte lo de… Ya sabes… La excitación y eso.

El chico, que mantenía los ojos cerrados, los abre y gira su cuerpo para poder mirar a Kageyama, confundido y sin entender de lo que habla.

—¿Qué?

—Lo de la bacteria que te hace excitarte, te la pegué yo. Lo siento mucho. Lo hice todo incómodo.

Para sorpresa de Kageyama, Yamaguchi se echa a reír. Oh, Dios, esto es tan típico de él, piensa. Olvida al completo sus preocupaciones y siente como sus hombros se destensan.

—No me has pegado ninguna bacteria, Kageyama, esas cosas no funcionan así… —Le dice una vez que deja de reír y ahora es el contrario quien le mira confundido, con su característico ceño fruncido.

—Pero Hinata me dijo que eso se pega por el aire.

—¡Claro que no, tonto! —Yamaguchi vuelve a reír, imaginando toda una conversación entre sus dos compañeros de vóley. Eso, definitivamente, sí que se lo tenía que contar a Tsukishima. —¿Qué crees que es eso? ¿Un resfriado?

Kageyama desvía su mirada un tanto avergonzado, con la silenciosa promesa de que asesinará a Hinata por ser un idiota en cuanto lo vea, y asiente tímidamente con la cabeza.

—¿Y entonces por qué tenías una erección?

Yamaguchi se tumba boca arriba en su cama, imitando la posición de su amigo y observando el techo oscuro de su cuarto como si fuera lo más interesante del planeta. Suelta un suspiro extenso y se pregunta cuál es la respuesta correcta a esa pregunta. Puede decirle la verdad, al fin y al cabo es Kageyama, quien creía que el estar cachondo se traspasaba por el aire, no podía suceder nada peor de lo que había pasado.

También podía mentir, pero por alguna razón, no le atraía de ninguna manera esa idea.

—Es que cuando te fuiste a duchar prácticamente corriste al baño y se me olvidó decirte qué toalla coger, entonces cuando entré a los minutos para darte una… Te vi, haciendo eso… Masturbándote.

De nuevo, da gracias a la oscuridad que oculta su enrojecido rostro. Kageyama abre la boca sorprendido, pero la cierra al segundo y chasquea su lengua, entendiendo entonces lo que había ocurrido.

—Lo siento. Yo sigo siendo el culpable, después de todo.

Yamaguchi vuelve a reír y se gira, de nuevo, para tener a Kageyama dentro de su campo visual.

—Pero no de la manera en la que tú crees.

—Te… Excitaste porque yo estaba excitado, ¿no? —aclara el chico y Yamaguchi, con la temperatura de su sangre aumentando a segundos, asiente. —¿Tú también lo hiciste?

—¿El qué?

—Masturbarte —la normalidad con la que Kageyama suelta el comentario produce escalofríos en la espalda de Yamaguchi. Sus miradas se cruzan y el castaño se apresura en levantar la manta los suficiente como para esconder su rostro hasta su nariz.

—No… —confiesa —Es decir, lo intenté, pero me dio tanta vergüenza que al final no pude hacer nada.

Kageyama vuelve chasquear su lengua en asentimiento. Ahora que entiende lo que había ocurrido puede poner en orden con mucha más facilidad todo lo que había pasado dentro de su cabeza y piensa que quizás no había sido tan mala idea la de pasar la noche con Yamaguchi.

—Hoy tuve un sueño contigo —le dice. Gira su cuerpo hacia la derecha y coloca uno de sus brazos por debajo de su cabeza. Yamaguchi alza sus cejas con curiosidad. —Estábamos en mi cama y me dabas besos en el cuello. Me llamabas por mi nombre y me tocabas el..

—¡Lo he pillado! —Yamaguchi corta la explicación con un chillido, sentándose en la cama de un salto e intentando ignorar la imagen que se le había venido a la cabeza. —¡No cuentes esa clase de sueños, hombre!

—Pero tú te has excitado por mi culpa, y me lo has contado. Lo justo es que yo haga lo mismo.

Yamaguchi se sienta sobre sus rodillas a la vez que Kageyama se levanta del futón para poder continuar la conversación mirándose a los ojos. El castaño está confundido ante la nueva declaración de su amigo y, si es sincero consigo mismo, no tiene ni idea del qué pensar.

—¿Qué? —Repite —¿Quieres decir qué lo de mi baño ocurrió porque soñaste conmigo?

—Y por algo que ocurrió durante el entrenamiento. —Kageyama pausa mientras se sienta en el borde de la cama de Yamaguchi, a un lado de él y sin tocarle ni un pelo. —Y porque creo que me gustas.

El chico suelta un grito ahogado y le echa un vistazo a Kageyama como si acabase de decir la tontería más grande del universo. Lo de estar cachondo a causa de una bacteria no era ni un cuarto de ridículo de lo que se sentía el dichoso comentario. Yamaguchi comienza a negar con la cabeza, como si no aprobase el mensaje que había emitido su colega.

—Estás bromeando, ¿a qué sí?

Kageyama inclina el mentón. —Yo no lo creía al principio, pero Hinata me metió la idea en la cabeza y ahora no soy capaz de dejar de pensar en ello. —Arrastra su trasero a la pared de un borde de la cama para mantener una posición más cómoda, ya que así puede mirar el rostro de Yamaguchi incluso si este intenta girarlo. —Así que sí, creo que me gustas.

—¿Cómo amigos?

—No.

—¿Cómo buenos amigos? —Insiste.

—No —repite Kageyama, con su poca paciencia y empezando a frustrarse.

—¿Cómo… Mejores amigos?

—Yamaguchi, —su tono de voz suena con molestia, quizás cansado por la actitud nerviosa e infantil de su amigo —me gustas.

Yamaguchi no sabe qué hacer, que decir o incluso que sentir. Hasta hace unos minutos la idea de que Kageyama estuviese interesado en él le parecía algo que pasaría en un universo alterno, no en su realidad, ni mucho menos en ese dichoso momento. Y sin embargo, ahí está su amigo, su compañero de voleibol, un chico de su edad y al que conoce desde hace un tiempo confesándole que le gusta. Está nervioso, Kageyama se ha acercado demasiado en los últimos segundos y que la distancia entre sus cuerpos hubiese disminuido significativamente no le hacía ningún bien.

—¿Podemos darnos un beso?

—¿Qué? —La voz de Yamaguchi sale en un pequeño hilo, asombrado.

—Quiero probar algo. ¿Puedo hacerlo?

Yamaguchi, quien no ha dado un beso en su vida, y Kageyama, que solo ha visto los de los vídeos pornográficos, se quedan en silencio, mirándose y esperando a que por arte de magia algo ocurriese entre ellos dos. Podían intentarlo, se dice Yamaguchi, no creía que fuera demasiado difícil, de todos modos, así que asiente con la cabeza. El moreno es quien corta la poca distancia que había entre sus cuerpos y, con una delicadeza irreconocible, estampa sus labios con los de su compañero.

Se están dando un beso, pero es raro, piensa Yamaguchi. La boca de Kageyama se mueve más rápido que la propia y sus movimientos son difíciles de seguir el paso. Casi por instinto, sus manos van a las mejillas del moreno e inmoviliza su cabeza. Sin abrir los ojos, ni separarse ni un palmo, Yamaguchi murmura sobre los labios contrarios que se tranquilice.

—Despacio —le repite. Haciendo lo que cree que se debería hacer, Yamaguchi comienza un nuevo beso marcando el ritmo de este. Lleva las riendas del caballo y Kageyama está dispuesto a que le arrastre a cualquier lado, así que copia los movimientos de su amigo y el beso, pronto, se siente más real que su primer intento.

Las manos de Kageyama viajan a la cintura contraria, sin tener ni idea de dónde colocarlas, y enrolla sus dedos en los pliegues de su camisa. Yamaguchi alza su cadera para poder estar a mayor altura, apretando sus dedos en la piel del contrario y ejerciendo un poco de presión en sus labios. Kageyama abre su boca y le da vía libre a Yamaguchi para introducir su lengua en la misma.

Es fácil, se dice, es un beso francés, como los de las pelis.

Kageyama se estremece al notar el músculo, pegando un salto en su sitio y tirando de la camisa de Yamaguchi hacia abajo, para que se sentase de nuevo. Sus cuerpos se separan, tomando por sorpresa al castaño, y vuelve a la realidad de un golpe. Oh, Dios, ¿había besado con lengua a Kageyama?

—Lo siento, —se disculpa Yamaguchi, bajando su mirada a las manos que alejó de las mejillas contrarias —me he dejado llevar.

—No te disculpes, es solo que no lo esperaba… —le explica el otro, intentando recobrar su compostura. —¿Eso era tu lengua?

—Sí, —ríe Yamaguchi, ahora con un deje de vergüenza. Había perdido completamente el control sobre su cuerpo al instante en el que sus labios tocaron los de Kageyama y no podía estar más sorprendido de ello. ¿Era eso normal? ¿Siempre ocurría con los besos? —obviamente.

—Oh, ha estado bien. —Kageyama se lleva una de sus manos a su boca, pasando su índice con cuidado por encima de su labio inferior, y frunce su ceño echándole un vistazo a su amigo. —Hagámoslo otra vez.

Yamaguchi no le pone ninguna pega, en realidad, y acepta de nuevo la cercanía de Kageyama. Traslada sus manos a las mejillas contrarias por pura comodidad, cierra sus ojos y entrelaza sus labios con los del contrario comenzando su tercer beso. Le ha cogido el truco, se dice, ahora le parece mucho más fácil. Kageyama deja que sus palmas continúen en la cintura del castaño y, en una de estas, cuando la lengua de Yamaguchi es bienvenida en su boca, le arrastra hasta sus piernas y le indica cómo sentarse. El otro no rompe el beso, ni abre los ojos, sino que se deja guiar en completa sumisión y pasa una rodilla por cada lada de la cadera de su colega. Aún se mantiene en el aire, agradeciendo que de esa manera le saca algunos centímetros de altura, pues le parece más cómodo.

La espalda de Kageyama está completamente pegada a la pared y Yamaguchi lo presiona un poco más contra esta, enderezando al moreno. Si en algún punto llega a molestarle, no dice nada. Kageyama acaricia la cintura del contrario, tocando la piel que a momentos su camisa deja a la vista, y cuando se cansa de tener el cuello hacia arriba, empuja por la cadera a Yamaguchi hasta que está completamente sentado sobre su regazo.

El chico jadea sorprendido, quita una de sus manos de las mejillas y lo pasa alrededor de su cuello, abrazándolo e impidiendo que por algún motivo Kageyama se alejase de él. Este, bajando sus dedos hasta su cadera, presiona sobre el hueso y empieza a mover el cuerpo de Yamaguchi sobre su propia entrepierna.

Sus respiraciones se vuelven cada vez más fuertes y antes de poder darse cuenta, Yamaguchi siente un bulto al nivel de su ingle que roza sus muslos con cada movimiento que Kageyama hace. Entonces, asombrado, para el beso y aleja sus rostros lo suficiente como para poder mirarle a los ojos.

—¿Estás… Estás excitado otra vez?

Kageyama enrojece al momento, un tanto avergonzado y sintiéndose culpable por ello.

—Lo siento, es solo que esto se parece demasiado a mi sueño.

—Oh, entonces yo lo siento… —Yamaguchi intenta levantarse de las piernas de Kageyama, sintiendo que la ensoñación en la que había estado perdido durante los últimos segundos se había esfumado al completo. Que tonto, se había dejado llevar, de nuevo. Sin embargo, Kageyama, quien todavía le mantiene sujeto de las caderas, impide que su amigo se mueva de su sitio.

—¿No podemos seguir haciendo esto? Quiero continuar besándote.

Yamaguchi traga saliva. Está, literalmente, sentado encima de la erección de Kageyama. ¿No sería mejor que fuera a su baño a bajarle los humos a su pequeñín? No es como si le diera vergüenza ahora, de todos modos, ya lo había hecho alguna hora atrás, ¿no?

—Pero, estás…

—Da igual —le interrumpe Kageyama, presionando sus manos en la cadera de Yamaguchi y moviéndolas tal y como recordaba que ocurría en su sueño. Busca la boca contraria para unirla en un nuevo beso e impedir que la conversación se prolongase. Lo último que quería en esos instantes era alejarse del cuerpo de Yamaguchi, quien tenía las manos calientes y cada vez posaba sus dedos sobre su piel enviaba pinchazos que, dependiendo de la zona, iban o a su pecho o bien, a su entrepierna.

Yamaguchi acepta el beso sin problema, tomando el control de nuevo porque le gusta más de esa manera, mientras que intenta seguir el ritmo que Kageyama estaba marcando con sus caderas por su cuenta. Una de sus manos acaricia el revuelto pelo negro del contrario y la otra presiona en su nuca para profundizar, si es que fuera posible, el morreo que compartían. Está seguro de que al día siguiente se avergonzará de todo lo que está haciendo, pero en ese momento, eso no le puede importar menos.

Los jadeos que salen de lo más profundo de la garganta de Kageyama cada vez que Yamaguchi roza su erección son prácticamente comidos por la boca del contrario, quien se niega a alejar sus labios, provocando que las bocanadas de aire se vuelvan más intensas y las respiraciones aún más pesadas. Yamaguchi nota como su propio cuerpo se calienta ante ello y arquea su espalda hasta el punto en el que su entrepierna toca la boca del estómago de Kageyama. Tira de la nuca contraria hacia delante y se deja caer hacia atrás, sin llegar a tocar la cama puesto que todavía está siendo sujetado por su cadera.

El beso se rompe a la vez que las manos de Kageyama tocan el trasero de Yamaguchi, lo que lleva queriendo hacer desde hacía un tiempo, controlando sus movimientos de esa manera. La boca del contrario, la cual está al nivel de la oreja de Kageyama, deja salir fuertes resoplidos que el propio Kageyama siente que resuenan por toda su cabeza. Es increíble, se dice, sus músculos comienzan a pesar y cree que su cuerpo no va a soportar el continuar así durante mucho más tiempo.

—Yamaguchi…

Kageyama lo llama con un hilo de voz, entre jadeos y gruñidos, apenas es audible. Apoya su frente en el hombro de Yamaguchi y abraza como puede al chico, mientras siente los espasmos del mejor orgasmo que ha tenido a lo largo de su vida recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Olvida que acaba de manchar los pantalones que le habían prestado y probablemente la camiseta de Tsukishima también. En ese momento, olvida todo lo que no tiene que ver con Yamaguchi, y con lo bien que se ha sentido lo que han hecho. Se queda en silencio intentando recobrar su compostura y agradece el que su amigo se haya dejado de mover.

—¿Estás bien? —Pregunta Yamaguchi, genuinamente preocupado, y acaricia con tranquilidad la parte alta de su espalda. Kageyama gruñe una afirmación y aprieta los brazos que rodean su cuerpo. —Creo… Creo que deberías cambiarte.

Esta vez, Kageyama sí que esta de acuerdo con él. Levanta su cabeza del hombro contrario, pero decide no moverse y continuar mirando a Yamaguchi.

—¿Qué?

Kageyama se encoge de hombros.

—Nosotros… Uh, ¿somos novios ahora?

Yamaguchi abre los ojos con sorpresa. Esa sí que era una buena pregunta. ¿Deberían ser novios después de lo que habían hecho? De alguna manera, lo veía justo. Así podrían continuar dándose besos.

—Creo que sí, ¿no?

El moreno asiente con la cabeza y sonríe, algo que en él se veía poco. Alza su barbilla y deja un suave y sencillo beso sobre los labios de Yamaguchi.

—Bien —murmura. Yamaguchi se ríe y continúa el beso.

Definitivamente, no tenía ni idea del cómo le explicaría esto a Tsukishima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todxs! No me puedo creer que haya terminado esta historia, de verdad, y es que ha pasado tanto tiempo que ni recuerdo cómo me vino la idea original xD. Pero bueno, aquí estamos, he logrado terminarla y estoy muy orgullosa de mi misma, si me permitís decirlo. En parte, porque en primer lugar, he tardado mil veces más de lo que me hubiera gustado, y en segundo, ni siquiera estoy del todo conforme con este final (?????). A ver, me gusta y eso, pero es que yo para los finales soy rara, así que lo más probable es que en un par de meses, cuando me aburra, venga y lo cambie.
> 
> Quiero comentar que la historia de Kageyama pensando que el estar cachondo puede ser transmitido como un resfriado está basado en hechos reales. Mas o menos. La cosa es que estaba yo con unos amigos el otro día mezclando ron con cerveza y vodka, lo que fue una patada a mi hígado, estómago y cabeza, y en una de estas empezamos a hablar con que sería to gracioso el que el estar cachondo fuese el nuevo covid. Estábamos borrachos, I am sorry, okay. Pero al menos fue gracias a ello el que me vino esta idea y pude terminar esta dichosa historia ;).
> 
> En fin, si os habéis quedado con más ganas de YamaKage, en mi perfil tengo historias como "Prometes amor", "Antes de que se vuelva raro" y "Amanece que no es poco" en las que esta pareja hace presencia. Oh y perdón por los errores y el ooc :''(
> 
> Bueno, muchas gracias por acompañarme en este viaje :( En serio, que sé que soy muy pesada con esto de que tardo en actualizar veintitrés años y medio y lo siento mucho por ello. Gracias por leer, muchos besos a todxs! <3


End file.
